


Season 10 Finale- Alternative

by fireintheimpala (weboverload), nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Metatron's Magical Weeping Disco Cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weboverload/pseuds/fireintheimpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Come on!” Dean urged, kneeling in front of Metatron holding a bowl to collect the ‘ingredients’ direct from Metatron’s cock. " What it says on the package, if you don't want explicit Dean/Metatron's Magical Weeping Disco Cock then this is NOT the fic for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 10 Finale- Alternative

Metatron stroked himself slowly in front of Dean as Sam and Cas watched on in frozen horror.  
"C'mon, boys," Metatron said breathily. "We have to try everything! If we don't, well..." Metatron paused dramatically with the malicious grin of a villain who knows he's about to say something very, very clever. "We know what he might...*be-cum*."   
Metatron's solitary laughter echoed through the bunker, outmatched in unpalatability only by fleshy sounds emanating increasingly from below his waist.

Rowena gagged prettily across the room.   
“Is this really necessary, Fergus?” she whispered.  
Crowley shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets.   
“Shut up, whore.”  
Rowena feigned offence. She turned her attention back to the huddle of full grown men watching Metatron, bound in a chair by magic, with the sounds of repetitive, wet, rhythmic slaps filling the room.   
“It seems so…. crude.” she said. “This? To cure the Mark?”  
Cas glanced back, his squinty glare effectively shushing her.

“Come on!” Dean urged, kneeling in front of Metatron holding a bowl to collect the ‘ingredients’ direct from Metatron’s cock.   
Metatron released his dick, head pulsing red, shaft emitting strange glows of light running just under the skin, dancing along his bulging veins, reminiscent of twinkling Christmas lights. He sighed, dramatically. “I can’t handle this pressure, Dean! You’re asking me to perform with an audience! I’m nervous.” 

“Do it.” Dean growled. 

Metatron looked down at him with a smirk.  
“You could help me out a little,” Metatron licked at his lips, gripping his cock again and gently shaking it in Dean’s direction.

Dean held out a hand in response to Sam and Cas’s movement’s forward. 

“No,” he grinned. “I’ve got this.”

Dean licked his pretty plush lips as Metatron began to stroke himself afresh. Dean watched hungrily, leaning into Metatron’s lap, lips parted and the tiniest, most decadent moan escaping as he cut his green eyes up to meet Metatron’s gaze. 

Rowena covered her mouth to hide another retch.  
“Mother, really.” Crowley chided.   
“How can they just watch this?” she gestured minutely between Sam and Cas.  
Crowley sighed. 

As if on cue, Sam and Cas exchanged an uncomfortable, worried glance. 

Dean fluttered his gorgeous, luscious, lashes, while sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and slowly letting it back out, slightly biting at it. 

Metatron moaned watching a flush crawl up Dean’s neck. He gripped his cock tightly, stroking himself in earnest. A guttural sound preceding the words, “Dean, Dean… It’s coming.”

Dean leaned down, pressing his tongue to the wet slit of Metatron’s cock, lapping up the pool of glistening precome gathered there.

Rowena covered her eyes. Sam was suddenly interested in anything else in the room. Crowley stared at his shoes. Cas was the only one watching, intently.

Dean’s right forearm began to glow the moment his tongue was coated in the sparkly sticky substance. Cas watched as the Mark burned out. He leapt forward, grabbing at Dean, tugging him away from Metatron just as Dean’s lips were brushing Metatron’s magical weeping cock. 

“It’s… coming, Dean.” Metatron was breathless, his hand moving nearly as swiftly as the lights flashing up and down his dick.   
Dean tried to fight off Cas but the angel held him tight. 

“Dean, Dean, it’s gone. It’s okay.” Cas soothed his ‘friend’ as he held the man close to his chest. Sam joined them, placing his hands randomly on Dean, pulling at his arm to check that the Mark was really gone.

Rowena peeked between her fingers, the visual somehow worse than she remembered. She elbowed her son, “What’s coming?”   
Crowley glanced up from his shoes to Metatron then to his mother.   
“What’s coming?” He called out to Metatron.

Metatron began to glow, angelically, light pouring from every orifice, his cock a disco stick of shining, sparkling, glittering lights bouncing off the walls and ceilings and everyone in the room. He gripped his cock at the base as his body began to shake.

“The…. DARKNESS!” He ejaculated as thick dark ominous smoke began to pour from the tip of his cock and fill the room.

[CREDITS]


End file.
